1. Related Inventions
The present invention is related to the following commonly-assigned U.S. Patents, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference: U.S. (Ser. No. 09/557,708, filed Apr. 25, 2000), entitled “URL-Based Sticky Routing Tokens Using a Server-Side Cookie Jar”; and U.S. (Ser. No. 09/825,078, filed concurrently herewith), entitled “Quality of Service Improvements for Network Transactions”.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and deals more particularly with methods, systems, computer program products, and methods of doing business by improving the collection of clickstream data (i.e. information about an end user's navigation) in a networking environment.